


Crimea Offers Comfort

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elincia wasn't happy being relegated to the sidelines simply because she was a princess, so she takes up the role of camp companion and gains intimate knowledge. After being crowned Queen of Crimea she puts such knowledge to good use. [FE9+FE10, Elincia/everyone]





	1. From Princess to Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Support Grinding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813965) by [NidoranDuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran). 



> Although supports aren't all-encompassing in older FE games, it was fun thinking up the how the dynamics (and kinks) between each ship might go. This is a collection of one-paragraph-long smut starring Elincia. Be aware this fic contains consensual sex with all Path of Radiance's playable characters (and some NPCs): includes f/m, f/f, multi, referenced m/m, xeno, and underage. So feel free to hit that back arrow if you don't like that.

Princess Elincia Ridell Crimea escapes the Daein army with her life, but not much else. She has no money with which to pay the Greil mercenaries, despite the group risking their lives and livelihood to aid her. Elincia can’t bear it, one night going to Commander Greil’s room and begging that he allows her to repay them in some way. Calmly the man assures her that she is safe with them, worth more alive, and that monetary payment could wait. But when the princess gets on her knees and insists, the older man looks at her with a new consideration. He tells her of an important role that’s currently vacant in their group: a companion and provider of comfort. Elincia is quick to volunteer, but Greil warns her that she’d have to share not only her time and energy but also her body, intimately. That makes her pause, propriety dictating the sanctity of one’s virtue, and she asks for time to think. Greil grants this, but warns should she ask after the role again that he’ll personally test her willingness.

It’s after they survive another attack that Elincia finds her resolve, goes to the Commander’s room, and asks that second time. His test has her on her knees, mouth open, and head guided between his legs. The sight, sound, feel, smell, and taste of the act nearly overwhelms Elincia. But she battles back her reluctance and listens to the older man’s instructions of when to breathe, when to suck and lick, when to swallow. After its finished Greil tells the princess she passes with flying colors and assures her that his second-in-command and himself will see to her training for the role personally. For his remaining days Greil’s true to his word, and Elincia grows accustomed to being on her knees.

At first her body’s too tight and unfamiliar with touch to be of much use, so Titania patiently rubs her bare skin and works oiled fingers between the princess’ legs. The process is repeated until her body leans eagerly into the touch and she can take multiple inside comfortably. Elincia thanks the older woman for these lessons with her mouth and own hands, learning how to physically comfort and please.

Despite all that training it’s Ike who cements her role in the group by laying with Elincia and taking her virginity. She can’t help but shed tears at both the painfully deep stretch and the relief to know that she’s not a burden but rather fulfilling a necessary service. That first session doesn’t last long at all with Ike just as inexperienced as herself, but afterwards he kisses her wet cheeks and cuddles her close. The next time she takes him in the discomfort is mild, and the time after that Elincia discovers the pleasure, the reason why she was needed for this role— to help everyone find their own. Ike visits her tent most frequently out of all the mercenaries, sometimes spending the night sleeping alongside her on the cot, and the princess welcomes him with all her heart each time.

Oscar doesn’t like Elincia on her knees but does want her mouth. Their first session is mostly them experimenting with positions, until finally they agree that the both of them laying on her cot with her arms around his hips and head between his legs is their ideal. It also means he can’t much move, so Elincia does her best to lavish him with her tongue and hollow her cheeks. He also insists on finishing outside, which she considers rather gentlemanly.

Once Boyd finds out about Elincia's sessions with Ike, he starts visiting her tent and has her on her back with him between her legs nearly as often. He's rougher and faster than Ike, moving his hips like there's a competition to win. At first Elincia can't keep up, is left sensitized and unfulfilled. But when Boyd notices, he starts using his hands more, murmuring about how good she feels, and soon enough she's just as desperate to come quickly alongside him.

At the start of each week Rhys brings her the powders to mix into the nightly tea that ensures Elincia won't fall pregnant from her new duties. And while he's in her tent she undresses so the healer can inspect her tender parts. His fingers are always gentle when he spreads ointments, and his advice for maintaining her health is both practical and considerate. Once finished Rhys prefers for Elincia to climb onto his lap and rock her hips at her own pace, as languidly as she wants, which ensures a relaxed sort of pleasure. She looks forward to his quiet visits.

Soren rarely enters Elincia's tent, but when he does his sessions are completely different from the other men. It's her fingers that dip into the oil and then dip into the wind mage's body, although he still tells her how deep and hard to press. He never wants her touching anywhere else, but manages to come from her touch inside him each time.

Mia's sessions turn out to be similar to those with Ike and Boyd, all made possible by a toy that attaches to a harness. It almost tires Elincia out more, as the swordswoman pumps her hips not for her own body's satisfaction but with the aim of making the princess lose herself in pleasure— and always more than once. And if she complains it's too much before Mia's had her fill, the young woman launches into speeches about never giving up and the importance of training one's endurance all while thrusting.

Surprisingly, when Ilyana wants Elincia’s mouth on her she also asks for the same access. It takes a few sessions for the princess to master bringing pleasure with her tongue while someone else’s eagerly delves inside her. But it’s the sounds the thunder mage makes during the act, like someone savoring a good meal, that has Elincia blushing hotly by the time they've both come.

She extends her services to the merchant convoy and while Muston and Aimee decline, the twins accept her offer, together. Their sessions are intense: Elincia’s on her hands and knees, pushed by Daniel between her legs and pulled by Jorge using her mouth, or vise versa. Taking them both in at once is an overwhelming shock initially, but with repetition Elincia embraces the push-pull rhythm and the three of them find pleasure that matches the intensity.

Her first time with Mist is a happy accident when they happen to be sharing a bath. She scrubs the girl's back and then turns so she can return the favor. However, her young hands wander so Elincia encourages Mist to cup her breasts and spreads her legs for an easier reach. The girl's touches are clumsy but curious, and she's observant enough to linger on the spots that make Elincia moan. Once Mist is finished exploring, the princess happily returns the favor with her own fingers. Both of their techniques improve with subsequent sessions in her tent.

Despite his brothers regularly visiting her, Rolf proves to be shy and almost flees after stepping inside her tent for the first time. The boy stays after Elincia assures him that they won’t do anything he’s uncomfortable with and he ends up exploring her body like Mist did while she own oiled hand gently strokes to please him. It only takes a couple more visits for the little archer’s tentative bashfulness to pass, then his hands grow demanding and greedy. Until finally Rolf takes charge of their sessions, holding her head as he thrusts his hips and uses her mouth in a way that has Elincia recalling her initial training.

Marcia accepts her role in camp with aplomb and cheerily visits her tent whenever tension needs relieving. Her preferred sessions have Elincia laying back with one leg bent enough so that the pegknight can display impressive balance by straddling it and then grinding to completion. The princess is far from ignored as Marcia’s rolls her hips her hands are on Elincia’s breasts while her own knee rocks between her legs, resulting in both their satisfaction by the end.

There are several steadfast appeals before the envoys from the beast tribe, Lethe and Mordecai, come to her tent in tandem. Propped up by pillows on the cot Lethe sits with Elincia’s head buried in her lap, her sharply-nailed fingers tight in her hair until the princess’ mouth makes the cat laguz purr with pleasure— something that comes with a learning curve as a different technique is required compared to her past experience with beorc women. Only after Lethe’s satisfied and left her panting on the cot, does Mordecai flip Elincia onto her back and take his turn. His huge hands hold her upper legs tightly together as the tiger laguz works his hips against her gathered thighs until he finishes. The shape and texture of him is unlike any beorc man, both tickling and stimulating her skin as he moves, and the princess can’t help but marvel at experiencing these differences firsthand. Every session for the two beast laguz ends with Lethe’s rough tongue on her breasts and Modecai’s wide mouth between her legs bringing Elincia to a spectacular finish.

Once they arrive at Gallia’s palace she’s admittedly licked a little raw from the beast envoy’s attentions, so when it’s Caineghis who offers her comfort and companionship Elincia requests a more hands-off involvement in the session. The lion laguz graciously provides for the night, permitting her to lie on his massive bed and watch the intimacies he and his bodyguard share. It’s a privilege and learning-experience, witnessing two men physically pleasing each other. When Giffca takes Caineghis in back-to-front, the tingling of her body is too much and Elincia touches herself to come alongside them.

She doesn’t realize Volke accepted her offer for sessions until one night Elincia wakes up in the middle of a naughty dream and finds that the pleasure of a man’s hips moving between her legs is in fact very real. She’s understandably confused and alarmed, but the man-for-hire covers her mouth before the princess can reflexively scream and once she’s more awake asks if he should stop. Despite her body being loose with sleep she’s close to coming, so Elincia shakes her head and his thrusts bring them both to a finish. After that there’s an understanding between them, when his sessions rouse her the princess stays relaxed, enjoys, and often drifts back to sleep. The mornings where she’d slept undistributed but finds a sticky wetness and her nightgown rumpled just means Volke had slipped in and out undetected during the night.

Kieran is the first person wholly captivated by Elincia’s breasts. His sessions always begin with him touching them, squeezing them, kissing them, and even rubbing his own bare chest against hers. The next step requires careful maneuvering so that the princess’s chest is at the same height as his hips, and then her hands pushes her breasts together. As the axe knight rocks into their softness Keiran babbles about her unsurpassed beauty and how honored he is to serve such a generous liege and many other compliments, when she tires of listening the princess uses her tongue to make him come.

Brom declines to enter her tent citing that he’s a happily married man, however, makes a request that he be able to covertly watch. After asking her regulars and receiving permission, Elincia cuts a keyhole in the canvas across from her cot where the farmer can anonymously look in. The possibility that an audience is peeping during her sessions with others, excites the princess and has her doing her best to put on a good show.

Nephenee comes to her first session with a carrot and a cucumber, and asks Elincia to choose one. Going by her preferences in taste she chooses the latter, but is surprised when rather than cutting it up for eating the militia member instead asks for her bottle of oil. Only after they both undress and she lays back on the cot, does Nephenee dip the cucumber in the oil and then fits it between her legs. The cool, solid shape has more give than Mia's toy, yet the firm pumps of Nephenee's hand grants her the same amount of stimulation. After she comes the halberdier oils the carrot for the princess to hold and rolls her hips to meet the motion of her hand. For every session Nephenee brings more varieties of long vegetables and Elincia has a new basis for choosing a favorite.

Zihark’s sessions are almost more of a performance on her part, complete with a costume of a cat-earred headband and tailed belt. His hands gently caress her bare skin as he pays compliments, treating her akin to a pet. At the swordsman’s request Elincia responds with mewls and exaggerated purrs rather than words, though is hard-pressed to hold back her moans when he kisses her breasts and then his head dips between her legs.

Sothe blushes with a scowl when he confesses what he’d like to do, but Elincia’s agreement makes him smile. Their sessions don’t begin in the privacy of her tent, but rather under the noses of others. Short and limber Sothe can crouch under the full skirts of her gown and be hidden from view— tucked below the young thief applies his clever fingers, makes Elincia clench her hands and bite her lip to keep from squirming or moaning aloud and giving him away. Sometimes this game lasts seconds and other times hours, but by the time she’s able to return to her tent she’s always begging him to thrust his hips against hers. Sothe grows bolder as time goes on, often sneaking under her skirts in the mess hall or as she’s conversing behind a desk and forcing Elincia to secretly endure his teasing under the eyes of others. It doesn’t surprise her when, rather than waiting, the boy begins upturning her skirts and taking her in any shadow of privacy, where someone could easily catch them in the act. The princess doesn’t ever forbid it, because she shares in the thrill.

In all the months of their travels together, Nasir only ever has two sessions with her. The first happens in the captain’s quarters of the ship not long after the Ravens are driven back. Once the man secures an oath of confidentiality from her, Elincia’s undressed and blind folded. She’s gathered into his lap, her back to his chest, with the grip of his hands on her hips setting the pace. Her sense of touch is augmented by the temporary blindness and she gasps as he fits something hard between her legs. Initially she believes it to be a toy, with its prominent ridges on an otherwise familiar shape. But its warm throb and the rumbling moans he makes as her hips are lifted and dropped has Elincia recalling how different the beast laguz felt. Proud of being let in on a secret, she calls on everything she’s learned to please Nasir and openly delights on the effect his unique shape has on her. Everything after that’s reduced to a pleasured haze as he uses her for seemingly hours before he finally comes. Once her legs stop shaking the blindfold is removed and she redresses, noticing the sky outside the window is dark where it’d been light when she’d entered the room— her longest continuous session to date. Their second time is in Daein, the night before he and Mist’s medallion go missing, and the sensation those ridges create with the desperate plunging of his strong hips leave Elincia sobbing in more ways than one.

Jill is distrustful of her offer at first, but Mist and Lethe eventually convince the wyvern rider to enter her tent for a session. Although Elincia considers herself experienced at this point the redhead suggests an act she’s never heard of with a woman, let alone preformed. With her laying back on the cot Jill slots their hips together and grinds for mutual pleasure, their wet and hot places slipping over each other. It’s completely new and wonderful and Elincia is overcome with pleasure in no time at all, though her partner grinds through two more climaxes before reaching her own end. Jill’s sessions she hotly anticipates, but in meanwhile the princess convinces nearly all the other women in camp to try the slippery grind with herself.

Astrid is as tight and untouched as Elincia had been at the start of this journey, but the noblewoman insists on wanting to learn. So the princess makes sure to touch and rub every inch of the archer knight’s bare body, dips her fingers in oil and works them between her legs— just as Titania has done for herself many weeks ago. However, she also can’t resist putting her mouth on Astrid’s tender places just to witness how thoroughly the act makes the noblewoman come apart. In her following visits Elincia teaches Astrid everything she knows about pleasure. 

Some sessions, Elincia has to brace herself for. Taking Gatrie inside feels like losing her virginity all over again. He’s a big man, goes so deep and stretches her wide, but she doesn’t cry. The armor knight always waits for Elincia to adjust, whispering sweet nonsense, and touching her tenderly. Its thanks to this patience and a liberal coating of oil that she can handle the roll of his hips and eventually find pleasure in being so full.

While staying in the imperial apartments in Sienne, Apostle Sanaki assigns the leader of her Holy Guard to see to the princess’ nightly comfort. Sigrun not only brings a nightcap, but also gives Elincia full-body massages that removes the tension her muscles like nothing else. The first time the princess dozes off half-way through, then wakes to the sensation of fingers dipping between her legs. Only once she realizes just how many of the falcoknight’s fingers are inside is she startled— then abruptly comes to the clench of Sigrun’s fist, her body relaxed enough to remain unharmed. While it’s not a sensation she can grow accustomed to, Elincia enjoys the sessions while they last.

Marcia warns Elincia not to allow her brother the same liberties as everyone else and Rhys agrees that taking Makalov inside would risk her health. But when the man comes and begs for some comfort, the princess thinks hard for a compromise. At her request Jorge and Daniel create a harness and toy like Mia’s and, after practicing the motion in private, Elincia is able to give Makalov the pleasure he craves.

It’s Muarim who approaches her for a session on behalf of Tormod rather than the boy himself, but as the man explains how he’d rather observe them and instruct which she has no objections to. The young mage is over-enthusiastic, at first grabbing too strongly and moving too quickly to foster her own enjoyment. But each time the tiger laguz sees, he chides and informs the boy of a better way. It’s not long before Tormod’s able to make Elincia moan and he works his hips at a pleasant pace. Once such skill is demonstrated, Muarim sits back and watches them while openly touching himself— a delectable sight that draws both pairs of beorc eyes and helps sync their finish.

Before she can even approach the swordmaster to explain her role, she finds a letter from Stefan on her cot explaining how her training is incomplete. The details written therein of what he is willing to teach her both repells, entices, and makes Elincia realize despite her sessions with Soren she’d never actually considered touching that part of her own body— since Titania hadn’t, she’d never considered that it could be a place to bring others pleasure. Nervous, the princess considers for a long time the merits of this new training and if she’d even want to use that part of her body for her duties. After some exploratory touches alone Elincia decides, finds Stefan, and agrees to his proposal. In her tent he watches her oiled fingers’ technique, offers critique, and then familiarizes her with his own. It truly is training, that part of her too tight and the sensations difficult to bear at first but under Stefan’s steady guidance she opens, accepts more and more, until she’s comfortable enough to begin honing her skill. It takes many nights of effort, but Elincia is proud when they have their first full session with the swordmaster fitting his hips behind her and carefully moving with an ease that comes from more than oil— him praising her all the while. Though after repeating the act with each of Stefan’s sessions, she decides to only offer this to partners she trusts to be gentle.

Danved’s not interested in having contact with her during their sessions. Instead he brings costumes, ones that reminds the princess of frilly doll’s clothes, and then asks her to come by her own hands while wearing them. While accustomed to having an audience, it takes her a bit of time to adjust to displaying self-pleasure and the way he only spectates has her blushing every time. Once Elincia notices that more than one pair of her smallclothes are missing, she has a good hunch on the identity of the thief and they’re doing with them.

When Elincia extends her services to General Tanith the older woman seems flabbergasted. But after answering her questions and assuring that this role wasn’t forced on her in any way, the flacoknight accepts. She uses Elincia’s mouth in a way the princess has never experienced, crouching to sit atop her face and doing most of the work by grinding her hips. Even with her training and experience, Elincia finds herself scarce of breath and sore of jaw by the time Tanith is satisfied. The falcoknight proceeds to critique her performance and promises to return for more sessions until the princess has mastered the technique.

At first the Egret Prince is even more suspicious than Jill had been, and brushes her off with sharp hostility. However, the next morning in the camp Reyson approaches and says he’d sensed her strong desire to please last night and it’d been without deceit. Elincia blushes at the implication her emotions had been peeped on, but is happy when he requests a session with her. She’s heard about how delicate the heron laguz are, so the princess makes sure to keep her touches soft and careful as she works her mouth between his legs and dips oiled fingers inside him. But Reyson’s grip on her hair is commanding and his beautiful voice orders her harder and faster until she’s afraid of bruising him— it’s a harsh curl of her fingers and scrape of her teeth that makes him come with a musical cry and wide spread wings. In his visits after that they take a position that allows the heron laguz to use his own slender fingers and sliver tongue between her legs as she pleases him, and despite Elincia’s best efforts he always seems to know how to make her finish first.

Like the merchant twins, Janaff and Ulki visit her tent together and also have Elincia take them in at the same time. However, rather than using her mouth they utilize what she’s learning with Stefan. The princess is sandwiched between them, one man pressed to her front with the other against her back, as they simultaneously work both their hips between her legs. With the two hawk laguz filling her and close enough inside to rub against not only her but one another, only one of their mouths slanted over hers keeps the entire camp from hearing her screams of pleasure. She’s blissed out by the end of their sessions, limbs too shaky to move, but either Ulki or Janaff always cuddles close with the feathers of his wings soft around her until Elincia recovers.

Shinon is the only army member she has a violent disagreement with. The first time sniper arrives at her tent he’s tipsy and carrying a wine bottle, which has the princess nervous but she permits him to keep it. However, it’s after they’re undressed when he tries to put the neck of the empty bottle between her legs that Elincia slaps him hard across the face. Shinon’s looks shocked and then aroused as he demands that she hit him again, the harsh contact makes him come without her touch elsewhere. Their sessions evolve from there, to him lying face down on the cot while she beats a riding crop across his bare back, thighs, and rear until his skin is rosy.

Largo is as big as Gatrie but she takes him in more easily thanks the man laying back with her atop as Calill’s clever tongue works between her legs while he enters. Once Elincia’s adjusted, the mage takes her own place atop the berserker’s mouth and works her hips as his begin to move. Sharing rather than being the only one shared is a thrill of its own, and touching Calill’s breasts as the woman cups hers never fails to make Elincia gasp. She always leans in to kiss the princess as the three of them find pleasure together.

Tauroneo’s sessions are all business. With Elincia bent over the cot and Tauroneo standing behind her, working his hips fast and hard. Thanks to the visits from Boyd her body is able to take pleasure from the unrelenting pace, even if she’s along for the ride rather than keeping up. Though the moment the former general finishes he sets his clothes to rights and departs her tent, the princess is left feeling quite the mess in comparison.

Haar’s sessions are frustrating in that at times it feels like she’s doing all the work. The wyvern rider doesn’t even bother to undo his pants on his own initiative and she often must prepare him with her mouth before they can begin. It’s up to Elincia to climb onto his lap and take him in, whether the man’s lying back or sitting down, and it’s solely the movement of her hips that work to bring them to a finish— her own hands on her breasts or between her legs are what ensures personal satisfaction during this. Once she wonders why Haar even visits to her tent, the princess notices how his heavy-lidded eye hungrily watches; she realizes it’s her initiative and effort that he enjoys then happily takes the lead to please.

After learning about her nightly tea Ranulf asks for a session. He has her on all fours, but unlike the tigers wants her to take him in. Elincia can’t stop shivering at the entirely foreign sensation of the cat laguz moving between her legs, so different in shape and texture compared to beorc men. The pump of his hips is slow and considerate, almost too careful, to the point the princess feels suspended on the edge and it makes her come all the harder. Elincia quivers when Ranulf practically purrs into her ear that he looks forward to furthering relations between their nations.

It's thanks to her months serving all sorts as camp companion that Elincia has the knowledge and experience necessary to give three retainers the attention they deserve at the same time. She pleases them with her head in Lucia’s lap and hands on her breasts, as Geoffrey moves between her legs with her lying atop him, while Bastian works his hips behind her. It’s intense and nearly overwhelming yet every gasp and moan, praise and curse, shaking touch and involuntary thrust, heightens her own pleasure. Since her loyal retainers take nothing for granted, including these sessions, the princess can’t think of any good reason to stop.

Elincia feels vindicated donning armor, wearing Amiti at her side, and being allowed to take the battlefield. Mia had been right about training her endurance. Despite growing sore from fighting she had enough energy and desire to continue to participate in nightly sessions and provide the camp with comfort. After all, only the best spirits and high morale will do as they liberate and reclaim Crimea.

Ena is interested in snuggling skin-to-skin more so than active sessions. Lying face-to-face on her cot they cuddle close, bare bodies warm against the other, hands wandering in lazy circles. Very rarely Ena will fit her slender hips to Elincia’s and they’ll leisurely grind to a mutual finish then doze together.

Naesala seems almost belligerent the one time he visits her tent. He’s not interested in the princess undressing, instead undoing his pants and demanding her mouth. On her knees, it’s Naesala’s hands gripping her head sets a fast pace and his hips snap in a way that if Elincia had been any less experienced might’ve choked her. Fortunately, the session doesn’t last long, though how he messily finishes across her face is difficult to forget.

Tibarn might be the biggest she’d ever taken in, but he spends so much time with his head between her legs and dipping his fingers inside beforehand that its more of a pleasure than a struggle to be filled to the brim. The hawk king’s impressive strength is at play as he pins her in place and works his hips between her legs, with even her wildest reactions not budging his grip. His stamina leaves Elincia breathless and her limbs feeling like jelly by the time he finishes. Tibarn's sessions are also strangely intimate, with the way his big wings curve around them and block out the rest of the world, making it feel like only the two of them are left.

The Mad King Ashnard falls, Daein’s armies are defeated, and Melior freed— the celebration that follows is both wild and immediate. Food and drink flow freely, with it inhibitions disappear, and what happens next has a formal term: an ‘orgy’ if Elincia recalls her ancient history studies correctly. It’s more chaotic and disorganized than any of her sessions but it’s great fun to see everyone cutting loose and to do so herself. Spying peculiar couples— Titania and Rhys, Jill and Lethe, Janaff and Lucia, Gatrie and Shinon —and even groupings— the bird royals looking like a pile of wings, the three boys bowing to Mist's whims, Largo and Calill focusing Geoffrey and Nephenee on each other rather than themselves. In fact, the princess seems to be one of the few able to keep her wits about her having grown so accustomed to sharing her body in physical pleasure, though it does help that attentions aren’t solely focused on her. 

Once the festivities die down it seems to take her the rest of night to locate Ike and when she does the man’s sandwiched with Soren atop his hips and Ranulf behind him, the three seemingly enraptured with moving together. Once they finish and Ike’s partners roll off him in order to doze does Elincia approach and asks in a whisper if the mercenary turned lord would like to share a bath with her. He agrees and though shaky on his legs they quickly reach the castle baths, draw a hot one and cleanse their bodies of the night’s revelries. As they wash Elincia voices her gratitude to Ike for everything he and the Greil Mercenaries have done for her and Crimea, then when Ike tries to deflect such thanks Elincia conveys it through touch. No longer are either of them fumbling virgins and his moving between her legs is as familiar as it is pleasurable, both concentrating on bringing the other to satisfaction.

Soon there’ll be no camp, not formal need for a companion, but for the rest of her life Elincia Ridell Crimea will carry the memories and connections made from bringing comfort. There in the baths, wrapped in the arms of the first man who laid with her, Elincia thinks sharing her body and pleasing her precious people is not only right but sweet. The princess on the cusp of being crowned queen decides then and there that even she will continue in this role— as long as it pleases her.


	2. Companion and Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation into the next Tellius game, same format as the first chapter. Will contain Elincia engaging in consensual sex with most Radiant Dawn’s playable characters and some NPCs (I’ll not be repeating all FE9 characters): includes f/m, f/f, multi, referenced m/m, xeno, underage, and incest. So feel free to hit that back arrow if you don't like that. Keep in mind this smut-verse takes liberties with both game events and characterization… because what plot?

Elincia Ridell Crimea’s birth is an accident, a baby brought forth in the autumn of her parents lives. Since King Ramon had named his heir decades ago, there’s no place for this new princess. So Elincia grew up far from the eyes of the Crimean court in an isolated mansion, with few amusements and fewer friends. In all honesty, she’s a lonely child and her governess values propriety over displays of affections. Most of what she knows about the world came through the study of books, but she resigns herself to this lot in life and not discovering more firsthand.

Then the kingdom of Daein had invades, Melior is put under siege, and suddenly Elincia is escorted away from the only home she’s ever known and thrust into a world at war. Her parents and guards all die, leaving her alone, yet she’s saved by the Greil Mercenaries— an event that completely changes her outlook and life. For with this humble band of sell-swords Elincia goes from isolated princess to camp companion. She learns how to share her body, how to give comfort to others, and how very pleasurable making connections can be. During all their travels and battles she never once feels lonely, instead getting to know many people intimately and reveling in experiencing everything new that she can.

Once they defeat Daein’s Mad King and reclaim the kingdom, she takes the throne that’d been denied her— ascending from Princess to Queen of Crimea. The transition is not without its struggles, as much of the surviving nobility disapprove of her in multiple ways. But especially over the fact that Elincia has many bedmates and is unashamed. It takes a while to formulate a plan to make the nobles understand it’s the queen’s choice and within her rights, thus not a bad thing. While her sessions during those three years involve mostly her trusted knights, loyal retainers, and visiting friends, Elincia decides to set aside a day during the week in which to invite vassals from her court and get to know them personally.

She starts with those who already support her and are unobjectionable, the evenings beginning with dinner and sometimes ending with a talk before the fireplace rather than on her bed. But Elincia’s mind remains open to trying new things and often her experience as a companion leaves her vassals in awe of her skill as she always ensures their pleasure even when finding little in return. Once the rumor mill does its work all those of high standing at court wish to receive an invitation from the queen, and the criticisms of her nightly activities change to bragging and grandstanding over who’s received the best session with her.

Curiously, it’s one of the troublemakers who succeeds in bringing her physical satisfaction: the Duke of Felirae. Unlike most nobles Ludveck doesn’t focus solely on his pleasure to the neglect of her own despite his arrogance, instead using his hands and mouth as often as working his hips between her legs. It has her extending more invitations to him than she should. Elincia realizes this one night after they’d both finished well as he talks about how right this is, how no one else deserves to see her so bared, how they should be together every night— as husband and wife. When she inquires further about his proposal it’s clear he’d put a stop to the freedom her sessions enjoy, and that he’ll likely try to control all aspects of her life, so politely turns him down. The queen ceases sending him invitations after that… and she should’ve known he’d react badly.

Haar’s assistance in fighting off the Begnion wyvern riders deserves a reward, and since her pegasus had been lightly injured during the fight Elincia uses it as an excuse to ride back with him. Snugly situated in his lap thanks to the saddle the queen feels the moment he’s ready, carefully adjusts their clothing, and takes him in. One of Haar’s arms wraps tight around her waist and prevents Elincia from managing more than a squirm, but the beat of the wyvern’s wings creates a tempo that moves them both and they both end up finishing long before they reach the castle.

Nealuchi calls her “nestling” and waves the beorc queen off, but the Egret Princess practically swoops down on her. Leanne chirps at the touch of her hands and coos over the attention of her mouth, but seems happiest when given access to Elincia’s bare breasts. Delicate hands cupped the soft flesh and through her own aroused sighs she hears piecemeal sentences on how wonderful they are. It has then queen reading up on methods to make herself more bountiful, has the kitchens serve desserts with each meal: fresh fruit, candied nuts, milky puddings, and has the heron laguz share her bed. Every night Elincia allows Leanne to rub and fondle her breasts until they fall asleep, and every morning wakes to kisses and a suckling mouth on them before the two women start their days. This goes on for the duration of the bird laguz’s stay and though the queen’s embarrassed to require a new uniform and have her bodices let out, their efforts are successful— her breasts have increased not only in size but also sensitivity. The first time Elincia comes solely from the wet sucking of a warm mouth on one, Leanne sings with delight and worships her breasts tenfold.

Heather insists on two things: the largest mirror available and that Elincia sit naked in her lap, back-to chest, with legs spread before it. Dipping the first two fingers from each hand, she moves a pair in as the others slide out and back again. It’s a technique the queen hasn’t encountered before and noticeably stretches her tender place open. The rogue eagerly complements on how pink and perfect she is, curling her fingers just so, combined with watching their reflection results in quite the heady stupor. Heather makes her come enough times that Elincia’s barely coherent by the time it’s over. With a wink and fond pinch to the queen’s backside, the rogue promises to sneak in for more fun another day.

Lucia adores kissing her mouth and always picks a position in which she can when given a choice. Whether teasing pecks or hot and heavy opened mouth kisses, Elincia also enjoys it. One of the queen’s favorite ways to relax in bed after a long day is to let the swordswoman kiss her while their bare hips roll pleasurably together, she never tires of it even when the sessions lasts hours. Yet after that wretched man almost kills Lucia, when her retainer is finally back in her arms, Elincia is frantic and in no mood for soft pleasures. Pinning Lucia on her back, the queen fits between her legs and rocks their tender places together. Elincia keeps up the hard pace even as the swordswoman shakes through one finish and into the next, all in a need of the reassure that one of her most precious people is truly alive is still with her.

Geoffrey is generous enough to let her play with him. On particularly slow days where Elincia’s stuck at her desk, she’ll summon the Captain of the Royal Knights and have a session. With their clothing shifted just enough, he sits on her chair and she takes him in while straddling his lap. He’s forbidden to move and the queen merely rocks her hips with half-a-mind, focusing more on getting through her missives and decrees. The game is to see how long he can last; being a man of fortitude and discipline Geoffrey manages a bit more each time— always using his hands so that she finishes before he does. Some days Elincia fantasies playing this game on her throne, idly imagining how much quicker he’d come with so many eyes on them. Yet after witnessing how Paladin charges in with reinforcements and breaks Ludveck’s forces, Elincia drags him past the nearest locking door and demands Geoffrey take a hero’s due.

After Senator Valtome rants, raves, then leaves the throneroom in a huff, all of the nobles, servants, and guard from both sides follow him— save for General Zelgius. Though their talk ends in frustration Elincia calls for him to wait a second time, she sits back in her throne, pushes down her leggings, and parts her legs— offers the man a chance to convince her. Even on his knees Zelgius' stature is considerable so he must bend and bow his head to put his mouth on her tenderest place. The hot, wet heat and skilled movements of his tongue bring her to a finish so many times that the queen has difficulty catching her breath. When the general finally breaks away and asks if he's met her approval, she says she remains unconvinced. He wastes no time removing her boots and leggings then undoing his breeches so as to fit their hips together while her legs are propped upon his broad shoulders. Fortunately, they're alone in the cavernous throneroom when her pleasured keens echo as Begnion forces Crimea open and plunders.

They encounter Ena and the Prince of Goldoa when flying towards Daien in search of Bastain, since they four of them are headed in the same direction they agree to travel together. During the first night in their shared camp, Ena slips into Elincia’s tent and settles alongside her in the bedroll. After many moments of cuddling, the dragon laguz places the beorc queen’s hand on her lower belly and helps her trace out the barest of roundings there. When Elincia asks if it’s as she suspects, Ena nods, and she gushes her congratulations bringing up her other hand to feel the bump. After murmuring greetings to the growing baby Elincia ducks her head between Ena’s dark legs then acquaints her tongue with the taste and feel of a dragon laguz woman.

After the war comes to a standstill at the wrath of the Goddess, a truce between survivors is declared and alliance forged. To travel to the Tower of Guidance they are to split up into three armies, and as the co-leader of one branch Crimea’s queen decides to test all the new recruits and allies, personally.

For their session Leonardo perches upon Edward’s lap, bare back to his chest, and the boys roll their hips together. While Elincia can’t comfortably fit two in her mouth at once, the attentions of her tongue over the both of them as they move seems to be more than enough to make them extol her loudly.

Nolan has an aura of maturity and understanding, so when he purposes to bend her over his knee to start their session her Elincia agrees. The slaps of his broad hand over her bottom and back of her thighs soon have the queen writhing and choking down noises, by the time the older man’s finished spanking her skin tingles and is flushed red. Sensitized as she is whimpers spill from her lips as Nolan takes his pleasure with his hips at her rear, but Elincia comes with a wail when he delivers a single firm slap between her legs.

With the young solider and healer from Daein, Elincia tries something different. While her mouth works between Aran’s legs, Laura’s head is between her own as the young man watches and gives suggestions on how to please the queen. Without the need for instruction of her part both of them are eager, egg each other on, and make the session a good one.

Meg is Brom’s young daughter and is already accustomed to taking in lengthy vegetables between her legs, but Elincia expands her horizons by explaining men can also enjoy her mouth and rear. Patiently, the queen demonstrates how Meg can accomplish both with the aid of but humble cucumbers dipped in oil. With how happy Brom’s daughter is with having more than one inside her, the queen think she might reconsider that dream of being only Zihark’s wife.

Volug is truly a wolf with a man’s body, entirely different from the rest of the beast tribes. Although his speech is foreign to her they’re able to communicate enough to undress and for Elincia to get on all fours, though the canine connotations of the position she has to stifle giggles over. She’s nowhere near laughter when the wolf laguz fits between her legs a hard shape with a knot-like bulge at the base that causes an unpleasant stretch and then their hips are stuck together— startled Elincia tries to pull away and the resulting pain in tender places has both of them whimpering. When she relents and goes still Volug’s tail wags as he nuzzles at the back of her neck. He works his hips, not thrusting but instead a circling grind, rooted inside of her the entire time. The sensation of it all is enough that Elincia’s arms give out, his grip and anatomy keeping her lower half raised. The session is a long one, she comes several times before Volug’s stamina shows any signs of flagging. With how freely the queen moans and cries out, the howl he gives as he finishes shouldn’t’ve been so surprising. Afterwards they both grow limp with satisfaction, then many minutes later he slips out and she’s finally free of that embarrassing position.

Fiona is a true knight, chivalrous and selfless. She spends the entire session on her knees before Elincia, pleasing her with an open mouth and delving tongue. The lance knight lavishes attention not only between the queen’s legs but also parts the cheeks of her rear for a sensitive spot— shocking Elincia with how good it feels and the strength in which she finishes.

Vika seems flighty until Elincia offers to have herself bound and blindfolded during their session, which she quickly agrees to. With her sense of sight cut off and movement restricted, the queen can only guess that the ghostly light touches over her bare skin are from the feathers of the raven laguz’s dark wings. This teasing is occasionally broken up by a sharp pinch, something that knocks the air from Elincia and makes her jolt against the bindings. She’s squirming and openly begging by the time the shrewd pinches to her tender places finishes her.

When Kyza and Lyre come to her together, Elincia thinks it’ll be like their envoy counterparts and something she can easily handle. Her theory is proven true with Lyre, as the cat laguz wants her head in her lap and open mouth licking. Yet Kyza is surprisingly unlike the tiger laguz she’d had sessions with before, and finds that he’s fascinated with the harness and its attachments. The beorc queen lends it to the tiger laguz with the agreement to instruct in its use, and soon finds one of the biggest toys in her collection being worked relentlessly between Elincia’s legs, which causes a string of climaxes and her to cry out against the cat laguz. Afterwards Lyre hisses and pounces on Kyza, demanding that he make up for the queen’s poor performance.

Rafiel is everything heron laguz are rumored to be: serene, graceful, and delicate. So much so that his partner, Hatari’s Queen, worries Elincia might accidentally hurt the Egret Prince and elects to pin her wrists to the ground above her head. As a result, Rafiel is able to touch her bare body without interference as she lies back, only brushing his fingertips feather-light unhurriedly across her skin and tender places. It has Elincia straining towards each tease, tingling with want, though her efforts are futile as the wolf laguz keeping a tight grip on her wrists. Nailah takes no pity on her, instead holding the beorc queen’s head in place with her knees in order grind against her mouth and chase her own pleasure, silky tail swishing over her breasts. Elincia’s shedding tears by the time they stop the pleasurable torture and she’s finished by Rafiel pressing his mouth between her legs and humming.

Skrimir has a very fixed idea of what happens during sessions, and as Gallia’s heir apparent she doesn’t wish to offend. Since Ranulf is one of her regular lovers, joining Elincia in bed whenever making a diplomatic visit, she’s grown more accustomed to enjoying the feel and shape of a man from the beast tribe. Yet Skrimir is a lion and huge; only determination, oil, and the gravity of having him underneath enables the queen to take him in. The bigger size effects the way his texture feels between her legs, even the slowest thrusts has her shivering with over-sensitivity— and that initial pace doesn’t last long. The lion laguz’s impatience and excitement get the better of him, big hands grabbing hold as he rolls her beneath him and speeding his hips to move swift and brutally. For the first time in a long while Elincia feels used and overwhelmed, after a somewhat excruciating build she comes hard and breathlessly before Skrimir finally reaches his own end with a roar.

Oliver is someone who’s mettle she knows, thus declines to test. But his oily gaze is felt during her every other session, as much of a voyeur as ever.

This war has been particularly unkind to Sanaki. Once the young empress finally lets her guard down in private, she clings close to Elincia and asks for comfort. The girl's body is completely virginal, but Elincia sees no need in trying to work her open. Instead Crimea's queen encourages Begnion's ruler to seat herself over her head and upon her open mouth as Tanith had done. Lavishing with her tongue, she allows Sanaki to take all the pleasure she needs to feel better.

Pelleas is also downtrodden from the war and seemingly exhausted with his clingy mother, so Elincia offers him comfort. Bidding the Daein king to lie back the Crimean queen straddles and takes him in, reveling in his involuntary spasms and reedy gasps as she worked her hips. He finishes too soon for her own pleasure to be fostered, but Elincia only smiles and encourages Pelleas to relax and rest.

Afterwards Almedha begins to hound Elincia, accusing her of being a loose woman out to seduce her son and lead him astray. At first the queen ignores her but the insults grow worse and more frequent, until finally the woman’s tries to tell the Hawk King she’s not fit for authority— which spurs Elincia into the Daein royalty’s tent with a harness and claiming the widow with a toy. The rougher and more mercilessly she works her hips between Almedha’s legs, the more the older woman lies back and enjoys it. Although the distrust and snide comments do not completely abate, Elincia learns the reliable way to quiet her for a day or so.

Long before this, during the night following her unarmed standoff between the two armies Tibarn had winged onto the balcony of the Inn Elincia had been staying at. Once invited into her room the hawk laguz had proceeded to thoroughly check over her well-being, first with his large hands and then with a curious mouth, there’d not been the “chat” he’d promised even if it was an unforgettable night. Co-leading the Hawk army guarantees more opportunities, so the queen often asks to chat— Tibarn interprets this as permission for impromptu sessions. The first time happens with Elincia bent over the map on the war table and struggling not to moan aloud at how he fills her to the brim. The second occurs behind a tent on their way to the mess hall, with her legs wrapped around his waist as her own weight and gravity fits them close. The third time happens almost directly after battle, Tibarn fussing over how a stray wind spell hit her mount and one thing leads to another until he’s taking the queen against a tree trunk. It happens so often that she loses count… oftentimes when she joins the Hawk King in his nest of a bed the Egret Prince is there with them. More than once Tibarn holds her wrists together behind her back with his other arm pinning her to himself while she vocally encourages Reyson to take whatever liberties that please him. Whether it’s to teasingly brush her with feathers and fingers, or that silver tongue on her tender places, or for the heron laguz to use her mouth while the hawk laguz's hips moves between her legs. As much as it confuses Elincia she loves how cherished and free his actions make her feel, eventually forgetting any chats to instead enjoy her time together with Tibarn and planning how they could continue this connection in the future.

Bastian and Volke return from their mission successfully, and she decides to reward both men. Elincia gives the man-for-hire first choice and he fits his hips between her legs, she then welcomes the mage at her backside. Taking them both in they all move together, but the men go at different paces which has the queen struggling past pleasurable fullness to rock from one from another in an effort to establish a rhythm. Bastian falls in line but Volke continues to follow his own tempo, often a counterpoint, which is enjoyable enough in its own way. Once she’s come the mage withdraws and finishes outside, and between quick breaths tells the other man to do likewise. However, the man-for-hire demands a sum of gold— a high count —and when the mage fails to produce such, keeps working his hips between her legs until Elincia comes a second time and then he deliberately finishes deep inside. While Bastian blusters with outrage the queen doesn’t mind, instead intrigued by how Volke had not only enjoyed that defiance but also being witnessed doing so when he usually avoided witnesses.

Despite knowing who Renning is, her father’s younger brother and therefore her uncle, with how she’d grown up in seclusion while he remained prominent at court they’re more like strangers than close family. Which is perhaps why when he asks about the rumors concerning her many bedmates, Elincia offers him a session and isn’t shocked that he accepts. If there’s resemblances between them she doesn’t see it, even in shared nakedness. She’s a woman and he’s a man whose hips fit between her legs and he moves well enough for her to enjoy it. As they work towards mutual pleasure, the former crown prince whispers into her ear that he has regrets. How once she’d come of age he should’ve made Elincia his wife, introduced her to the court as his princess, and filled her belly with heirs in the Ridell bloodline. It’s an impossible what-if fantasy but one tantalizing enough that the queen plays along— begging her lord uncle to do his duty, sew his seed, and make sure never to leave her alone again.

It’s chaos once they finally reach the tower of guidance and the bulk of their forces must be left to defense outside. Elincia is included in the elected few to storm the tower proper, and find the weight of Amiti in her hand a comfort as she’s determined to help set the world aright.

Sothe’s clearly upset with how someone other than Micaiah occupies the woman’s body, and in a moment of respite from the climb Elincia goes to him. Their past dalliances are far from forgotten as the rogue finds a shadowed corner in the tower and enough of their clothing is pushed aside so that their bodies come together and move in a familiar rhythm. They’re quiet and discreet as they can be while out in the open, but Sothe’s growth spurt means he can no longer duck and hide as he once did. His increased size and continually clever fingers also leave the queen hard-pressed not to voice her pleasure as she comes.

The Senators block their way on the first major floor and are dealt with, Zelgius in the Black Knight’s armor and his men prove a more difficult stumbling block but are overcome in the end.

In the aftermath of the battle Ike appears more tired than vindicated, so Elincia thinks to take it upon herself to refresh his spirits. It's been over two years since Ike renounced his titles and noble standing, just as long since their once special connection had frayed and her heart broken. During that time he's grown to resemble Commander Greil in face and build, but he’s still Ike— the first man she’d found pleasure with in sharing her body. Although as she watches Ike disappear around a corner with Soren trailing close behind, Elincia now accepts they’ll never truly belong to each other. So instead she finds Mist who’s equally drained from battle and draws her to a different secluded corner. The queen takes to her knees, head between the young woman's legs, opens her mouth and applies all that the Greil Mercenaries once taught her. But she's no virgin being tested, instead a skilled companion and queen that easily brings the other woman to multiple finishes. Mist smiles and finger-combs Elincia's hair as she licks; Greil’s daughter promising once they’re out of the tower that she’ll borrow Mia’s equipment to have a proper go at the queen.

After they clear the tower’s third major floor it’s obvious Prince Kurthnaga is close to breaking down, so while the others scout ahead Elincia stays behind and offers him comfort. She prepares him with her mouth, curiously tracing his shape with her tongue until he’s ready. Taking a dragon laguz’s ridges inside feels just as amazing as she remembers, even if this time she is the one setting the pace and working her hips. Kurthnaga’s composure improves as he touches and enjoys her, distracted enough from recent events to calm down. Although Elincia savors having him between her legs it’s fortunate the young man doesn’t last as long as Nasir, since they’re pressed for time, yet the queen’s knees are just as weak by the time their session ends. Unlike the other dragon laguz when Kurthnaga finishes his base swells and locks their hips temporarily together— at least she knows to wait it out, thanks to her previous session with Volug.

While they wait the Dragon Prince requests that they tend his retainers and Elincia agrees. At his gesture Nasir and Gareth come beside them, Kurthnaga turns enough to tend to the red dragon so Elincia twists towards the dragon laguz she knows well. Nasir undoes his pants and Elincia is finally able to fully behold that which she’s had more than one naughty dream about. Leaning as far as she’s able the queen uses her hands and mouth, first kissing then licking and then opening as she strokes to please him. Nasir’s hand cups the back of her head and guides her movements, his rumbling moans the same as they’d been on the ship three years ago. As Elincia relearns the white dragon’s shape she can’t help but clench down, which has Kurthnaga’s hips grinding and him gasping around Gareth. Unsurprisingly his motions bring her to yet another finish, and though she knows dragon laguz to have stamina beyond compare when the Prince draws back and commands them to come Nasir and Gareth obey without hesitation.

Climbing the Tower of Guidance is a gauntlet with grueling fights full of emotional encounters. Whenever there’s a break Elincia not only uses her healing staff but also offers comfort to those who need it. Though the sessions are quick, many take up her offer and reaffirm being alive right under Ashera’s nose. Nephenee and Pelleas make use of her mouth, while Stefan and Nolan take turns with her rear. Elincia shares desperate kisses with Jill, gasping to regain her breath whenever the other woman breaks away to instead kiss Haar over the queen’s shoulder. Elincia’s shaky fingers dip into the red-headed wyvern rider alongside a more masculine set while between her own legs Haar thrusts his hips from behind, his bulk pressing both women against a wall— the three of them are close enough that when Jill comes the other two are pushed to their own finish. Even four of the bird royals have an intimate moment where they share her. Tibarn’s chest is pressed to Elincia’s back with their hips moving together as the Egret Princess fondles and suckles at her hastily bared breasts, while Naesala works between Leanne's alabaster legs from behind the her. Between them the beorc queen sings with pleasure, and the Hawk King insists they’ve too much catching up to do to not survive. 

It is a shock for everyone to confront Sephiran, no, the legendary Lehran, as his pervading sadness is inescapable as is his wish to just end everything. Micaiah saves the man at the behest of the goddess and Ike spares the man simply to deny him what he obviously craved but Sanaki is obviously grateful. Something about the way the fallen laguz continues to lay on the floor has Elincia lingering while everyone else goes ahead, once they’re along she walks over and stares down at him. Lehran’s eyes remain shut, face almost expressionless as if he were asleep or dead— but the rise and falling of his chest belies the latter. The sight of him makes the queen want to rouse a spark of life, for him to struggle as they’d done because of his actions. With that thought she steps closer, boots clacking on the stone floor until she’s trodding upon the material of his robes— he doesn’t move. Carefully maintaining her balance, Elincia raises one foot and gingerly places the sole of her boot over Lehran’s crotch. His body spasms and expression turns fraught as she slides up and down between his legs by the barest measure. Only once his eyes finally open by a sliver does the queen firm the pressure, continuing as the fallen laguz begins to pant and breathily calling another woman’s name. When his hips begin to buck, Elincia grinds her heel against him and Lehran finishes with a tragically beautiful cry, still shivering on the ground when she turns and leaves.

It is only after the Goddesses are gone, Ashera is vanquished and Yune flying the wider world, that Elincia has a moment alone with Micaiah. Everyone is eager to escape the tower, the majority going down the stairs the moment it’s obvious the battle’s over. Yet as Elincia makes her way, Daien’s prophet catches her by the hand and leads her to hidden compartment of the topmost floor that contains a bed made out of roses. While Elincia gawks Micaiah’s free hand quickly slips under her clothes and has her gasping at the bold touch between her legs. Although most of the evidence has drained onto her smallclothes and stained her leggings there’s plenty remaining that as the prophet dips her fingers, she’ll know multiple men have finished inside Elincia during the climb of the tower. However, the silver-haired maiden doesn’t look at the queen with condemnation as she touches. Instead she draws Elincia’s own hand beneath her skirts until her own fingers can dip between those pale legs— and she feels the woman’s similarly slippery state and messy smalls. “Maiden” is a misnomer, as Micaiah must’ve done the same as herself by taking others in between battles and offering comfort. Elincia’s heart soars at finding a kindred spirit and willing falls onto the bed. It’s only right to unclothe themselves so that their bare hips, slick with more than their own desire, meet and move as their mouths kiss and they find pleasure as one. Both sated and glowing with happiness, the women descend the stairs together and greet the restored world with twin smiles.

Elincia feels under the weather for entire journey home, but is too happy to have the world restored and the war ended to complain. The ill feeling persists in the mornings even weeks after she’s ensconced within the comforts of her castle in Melior. Only once a healer uses a staff does the truth emerge— Elincia’s pregnant. She’s far enough along that she’d had to have conceived sometime amidst their struggles against the Goddess and her forces, during the march to the tower or the climbing of. Admittedly throughout that time she’d been preoccupied and had missed her doses of nightly tea. Although she cannot be certain about the identity of the father Elincia decides to keep the child, regarding it as a blessing to have an heir to assure Crimea’s future.

Though some of the nobility grumbles, the smallfolk of her kingdom are happy about the promise of a royal baby being on the way. Elincia’s lovers similarly have only support to offer, alongside hungry admiration for the changes pregnancy brings to her body. No longer interested in receiving strangers, she only invites her trusted and most precious people to bed— though the queen does so with increasing frequency as her carnal appetites grow alongside the swell of her belly.

In late summer Elincia gives birth to a daughter, healthy with all ten tiny fingers and toes, and names the newborn princess after her late father. Rather than employing a wet-nurse she feeds Ramona from her own milk-heavy breasts, happy not only to bond with her child but also in finding another good way to share her body with a loved one. Although Elincia never formally marries, her daughter has many father and additional mother figures who help to raise and dote upon young princess; the queen herself is never lacking in companionship as she ushers in a golden age. Historians in the centuries following will take note of Elincia Ridell Crimea’s uniquely integrated approach to sexual relations and diplomacy alongside the success of her reign.


End file.
